


Help Him Out

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning After, Oral Sex, Winnebago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2D wakes up in the Winnebago with Murdoc, who gives him a little help for his soreness resulting from the night spent together previous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Him Out

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckin' noice.

When 2D’s hazy mind became aware he was awake, it was to the scent of liquor and cigarette smoke. His dark eyes fluttered open, and the dingy interior of the winnebago filled his vision. The singer shifted a little, wincing as the movement sent twinges of pain up his thighs and into the base of his spine. 

Content to sprawl on the bunk for a while longer, 2D turned his head slightly, catching sight of the owner of the winnebago. Murdoc was lounging on the couch, one hand tucked behind his head, both feet propped up on the ottoman center in the cluttered RV. He was browsing on his laptop, the cord stretched haphazardly across the aisle to reach the socket above the counter. 

2D watched for a few moments as Murdoc scrolled through some site-presumably news or of blog-like origins-and his gaze seemed to draw the bassist’s attention. Without so much as inclining his head, Murdoc ground his palms into his eyes for a second before stretching and speaking. 

“G’mornin’, faceache.” He greeted lazily, cracking his knuckles one by one and continuing to mess around on the laptop perched on his knees. 

It took a second of untangling his gangly legs from the microfiber blankets on the bunk, but 2D slunk in the nude over to the bassist, settling at his side carefully and peering over his shoulder into the screen. Sure enough, Murdoc was updating his blog, typing up some sort of literary review for an album’s cover art and the symbolism it provided. 

Murdoc draped a heavy arm across 2D’s shoulders, and 2D flinched out of habit before allowing himself to be drawn closer. It was chilly down in the garage, and Murdoc was much warmer than the bunk had been. Nuzzling against the Satanist’s jaw a little, 2D settled, more than happy to indulge in post-coital cuddling. 

A hand came up to stroke through 2D’s hair absentmindedly, long nails carding through locks and scratching against his scalp. 2D’s eyes slid shut almost immediately, and he sagged further against his bandmember. Murdoc smirked, watching 2D out of the corners of his eyes, his gaze flicking between his screen and his singer. 

2D was nearing sleep again, the disjointed clatter of keys lulling him just as much as Murdoc’s presence was, when the other spoke. “How’s your arse?” He asked crudely, and 2D blinked one eye open to catch Murdoc’s lecherous grin. 

“It’s a’right. Could be a little better, I ‘fink.” He responded honestly, shrugging one knobby shoulder. 

Murdoc nodded a little, seeming pleased with the answer, and pushed his laptop off his lap, closing it as he set it on the couch on his other side. He turned to face 2D more fully, the hand in the singer’s hair drifting down to cup his jaw, on nail scraping the soft skin behind the hollow of his ear and sending shivers up 2D’s spine. “I bet I could help you with that.” Murdoc drawled, not even bothering to try and hide the hungry look that gave away his intentions.

2D stuttered wordlessly for a few seconds, then gave a timid nod, biting into his already kiss-swollen lower lip. Murdoc’s smile broadened, and he stood, jeans hanging low on his hips, pulling 2D to his feet as well. 2D went entirely willingly into the open arms, face pressing into the bassist’s bare shoulder.

Murdoc’s spidery fingers splayed out across 2D’s lower back, and 2D’s arms wound around his neck, hugging him tightly. Murdoc hummed a little into 2D’s ear, then let his serpentine tongue dart out to lap at the shell of the other’s ear. 2D squirmed, and bit his lip harder, pressing his face tighter to the other’s shoulder.

The chain of the Satanist’s necklace dug into 2D’s cheek, but he ignored the sensation, opting to cling to the other until Murdoc gently began to guide him towards to bunk. Too aware of the messy cabin of the winnebago, 2D disentangled himself to pick his way carefully across the floor. Murdoc followed, and when 2D climbed back up onto the bunk, he stood between his long legs, hands framing his hips as he leaned in close.

2D craned his head up to meet Murdoc for a kiss, tasting stale liquor and nicotine, all underlain with Murdoc’s unique taste, and he reached up, curling his fingers into the feathery hair at the back of Murdoc’s neck. Murdoc’s tongue swept across his lower lip, and 2D opened his mouth to let him in. There was no hesitation in his reaction, and he welcomed Murdoc’s touch.

Murdoc’s hands travelled up the jutting line of 2D’s spine, and he traced each separate vertebrae bump, working his teeth against the other’s lip. 2D leaned further into Murdoc’s chest, and Murdoc’s hands slid back down to run down the outside of 2D’s thighs, using the leverage to draw 2D’s legs tighter around his waist.

The singer clung around Murdoc’s neck, kissing him thoroughly and enjoying all the affection. Murdoc seemed to have sated his more carnal desires enough to control himself, as the night before, when the two of them retired to the winnebago to drink, Murdoc had spent a good amount of time taking 2D apart and putting him back together. 

This morning, however, Murdoc seemed more than content to just run his hands up and down 2D’s pale thighs and kiss him deeply, nibbling only occasionally instead of biting hard enough to draw blood. 2D went lax in the other’s embrace, starting to lean back, and Murdoc took a second to heave himself up onto the bunk as well. 

They settled together, Murdoc between 2D’s legs, and the singer curled his ankles up over Murdoc’s hips, revelling in the sensation of denim against his skin. Murdoc sat up slightly after a parting kiss, his inverted cross necklace dangling above 2D’s face. The bassist shimmied out of his jeans, and 2D reached for him petulantly, even as he returned to his previous position atop the singer.

The two of them kissed again, 2D tracing the rough stubble on Murdoc’s chin and tilting his head in order to kiss him harder. Murdoc chuckled quietly into 2D’s mouth, and the singer huffed, breaking the kiss to complain, “Wu’zat? Don’t laugh!” 

“Not at you, faceache.” Murdoc muttered, rolling his eyes a little before descending upon the long, pale column of 2D’s neck. 

2D closed his eyes, placing his hands gently on the other’s back, tracing the lines of his shoulder blades. Murdoc shifted a little, leaning down to bite at the juncture of 2D’s neck and shoulder, and 2D squirmed, legs hitching up a little higher. 

“You want me to help with that problem a’ yours, Tosspot?” Murdoc asked through his teeth, still too busy drawing up dark bruises on 2D’s neck to look up and address him properly.

2D nodded in a near frantic manner, fingers tightening against Murdoc’s back, hands scrabbling slightly to cup over the curve of Murdoc’s shoulders. “Please. I ‘fink it’ll help.” He said quickly, pushing his hips up a little.

Murdoc let out a gentle warning growl, working his way down from 2D’s collarbones to the v of his hips, 2D’s legs tightening as the other slid down to settle further between his legs. “I can’t breathe, sweet Satan, let go!” Murdoc snapped, digging his nails into 2D’s thighs and pushing his legs apart. 

“I’m sorry, Muds.” 2D apologized sincerely, and Murdoc shook his head, rolling his eyes before returning to lapping and nipping at 2D’s skin. 

“Just watch yourself.” The bassist grumbled, his sinfully long tongue licking from root to tip. 

2D jerked in a full-bodied twitch, more than surprised that Murdoc would lower himself to perform such an act. Murdoc’s stubble burned the sensitive insides of 2D’s thighs, but the singer was thoroughly distracted as the bassist swallowed him whole.

The singer’s legs instinctively hiked their way up and curled around Murdoc’s neck, and the Satanist gagged, withdrawing and landing a sharp smack against 2D’s thigh. “Fuckin’ hell, Tosspot! What did I just say?” He demanded, eyes narrowed, brows knitted together in irritation.

“I’m sorry, Muds!” 2D repeated, voice lilting with a whine towards the last syllable. “Please.” He tacked on weakly, propping himself up on his elbows and staring needily at the other. 

Murdoc sighed long-windedly, planting a kiss to the red blooming from where he’d hit the other before settling back down. The chain of his necklace brushed 2D’s thigh, and he shuddered as Murdoc licked his way up the cleft of 2D’s ass to the base of his member. It took the bassist a few more minutes of following the same path up and down before he disengaged to squirt lotion into his hand, only then wrapping his long fingers around 2D’s dick and giving a lazy pump.

2D whined softly, his hands coming down to gently, carefully touch the top of Murdoc’s head. The singer was afraid to anger the often unpredictable bassist, and he made sure not to pull or push as he wound his fingers into Murdoc’s greasy hair. 

Murdoc’s eyes flicked up momentarily, and a smirk split his face before he licked a long stripe between his fingers. 2D’s breath left him in a shrill gasp of Murdoc’s name, and the bassist shifted down slightly, working his serpentine tongue into the other, who was still loose enough to be comfortable in being penetrated from the night previous.

Hair slipping through his fingers as 2D threw his head back, the singer tightened his grip on Murdoc’s hair, jerking him closer. Murdoc grunted, pausing for a second before deciding to let the behavior slide, continuing to eat him out. 2D mewled, heels digging into the other’s lower back. 

Murdoc pushed 2D’s legs up a tiny bit higher, hand still working him slowly as he fucked him with his tongue. 2D gripped at Murdoc’s hair desperately, pushing himself down as hard as he could from his position. Murdoc grunted again, louder, but didn’t rear back or react in anger, instead doubling his efforts. 

2D cried out, hands tightening one last time before he came, too sensitive from the previous night to really hang on for long. Murdoc hummed proudly, continuing on until the overstimulation caused 2D pain, and the singer shoved him away. Murdoc smirked and licked his lips before settling, plucking a couple tissues from the bunkside shelf and using them to wipe 2D’s stomach off. 

The tissues were tossed aside, and 2D reached out for the other, mumbling a thank you and curling into Murdoc’s chest. Murdoc kissed the edge of 2D’s jaw, grinding his hips lazily up against 2D’s leg and mumbling that there was nothing to thank him for, but he would take payment. 

2D huffed with laughter and reached for the lotion, but Murdoc gripped his wrist, giving a slight shake of his head. “Rough, remember?” He asked, and 2D nodded, thumbing the head of Murdoc’s dick before gripping him.

Murdoc sighed in pleasure and leaned into 2D, turning his head for a kiss, and as 2D worked his shaft, Murdoc lapped his way into 2D’s mouth, pushing into his hand greedily and gripping 2D’s hips. Quaking slightly as 2D moved faster, Murdoc broke the kiss to pant against 2D’s neck, moaning out, “Sweet Satan~” as he reached completion, slumping against 2D’s chest and breathing heavily.

2D wiped him down with tissues as well, then nuzzled up to him, long limbs curled around Murdoc’s neck and legs. Murdoc smiled a little, genuinely pleased, and planted a soft kiss on 2D’s brow. The two settled down, and 2D promptly went to sleep. Murdoc stayed awake for a while longer, stroking 2D’s cobalt hair and sighing a little. “Don’t deserve you, Tosspot.” He mumbled into 2D’s hair, kissing the crown of his head.

He smiled slightly, then shook his head and just held him. 2D twitched in his sleep, nestling closer, and Murdoc’s smile broadened. He drifted off a little as well, holding 2D tight to his chest, and decided finishing his blog’s update could wait some more.


End file.
